


The Handshake

by WinterRose04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also dorks in love, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Café, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, LMAO, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), keith works at a cafe, love these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose04/pseuds/WinterRose04
Summary: Lance is determined to teach Keith -the cute boy at the coffee shop- a handshake.Keith is determined to keep his soul-sucking crush on Lance- the cute college boy- at bay.They both failMiserablyBut it's cute so whatever
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	The Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is a mess and I am sorry. BUt whatever  
> Sorry for any grammar errors and shit  
> Enjoy!  
>  ~WinterRose

Lance tapped his pencil against his laptop repetitively, staring at the time on the screen. Any minute now. He could leave soon, and when he did, straight to the Marmora Cafe. The Cuban ignored the irritated look he was getting from his fellow classmates; the ones who were actually trying to pay attention to the professor. Finally, the old guy- Lance only ever remembered his favorite professors’ names, this was not one of them- started to wrap things up and Lance loudly shut his laptop and packed it away, paying no mind to anyone else.

As soon as the professor announced the end of class, Lance bolted out of his seat, pushing his way through the crowd and running outside. He had a schedule to keep and could not afford to be late. Thankfully, this was his last class of the day- some history crap that had nothing to do with engineering but whatever- so Lance didn’t have to worry about being late to another class. What he did have to worry about, was not making it to the cafe before Keith went on break. Because that would be tragic and he would get stuck with the short little gremlin who also worked there.

Once he had made it out onto the less crowded sidewalk, Lance finally began to walk at a normal pace. The Marmora Cafe was only a five-minute walk from Garrison University so Lance was there in no time. Just before he walked into the building, he could see Keith smiling at another customer as he handed over the woman’s coffee and smirked knowingly. Sure enough, as soon as the chicks back was turned, Keith’s smile dropped and he just looked tired. Lance shook his head with a fond smile as he walked in.

“Welcome to the Marm- oh, what’s up, Lance?” Keith asked in his deep unfairly attractive voice. Lance sent a grin his way with his signature finger guns.

“Not much my man, how bout’ yourself?” Keith just rolled his eyes as he got a mug out and began to make Lances regular. The Cuban made his way to the counter and leaned his elbow on it, head resting on his hands as he stared at Keith's ass, unashamed.

“Regular croissant or Hazelnut filled?” Keith asked, turning back to look at lance as he walked to the display case.

“Mmmm…. Regular today. Thanks, Keefers.” Lance said, smiling brightly at Keith's eye roll. “So, have you been practicing?” The Asian boy sighed deeply, putting the croissant on a deep purple plate and setting it on the counter in front of Lance. “How exactly am I supposed to practice this by myself?” Keith asked, pushing Lance’s order closer to him and leaning his own elbows on the counter as well, their faces mere inches apart.

“Good question. However I don’t know the answer so let’s just try this thing, shall we?” Reluctantly, Lance pulled away and stuck his hands out. Waiting. The raven looked at the tan hands nervously. It didn’t matter how many times Lance made him do this, it still made him nervous.

Finally, Keith slid his hands into Lances, and they began the handshake. Keith thought it was way too complicated and unnecessary. Lance called him boring and told him to live a little. The handshake that Lance had come up with- Keith was pretty sure he just made it up on the spot and added random things whenever he pleased- consisted of clapping, snapping, some form of patty cake, even spinning around in a circle. Lance was very proud of it, Keith was very embarrassed. Thankfully, Lance always managed to come in right before Keith went on break- he still wasn't sure how he always had such perfect timing- which was just after the afternoon rush; meaning it was pretty empty and he only had to embarrass himself in front of a few people, instead of 30 something.

At the end of the chaos, Lance did a little twirl, shooting finger guns at Keith -the raven refused to do this part- and winking. Keith blushed a little at the wink. That part was new. The few people that were still in the cafe smiled and laughed quietly, making Keith's face an even darker shade of red. Lance broke his pose with a loud laugh that made Keith want to melt into a puddle.

“You’re still missing that ending but other than that it was awesome!” Lance grinned brightly and Keith cleared his throat, smiling shyly.

“Thanks, I guess. Your total is 1:75, by the way.” Lance frowned slightly, doing the math in his head.

“That should be at least 4.12, right? For the coffee and the croissant?” He could have sworn it always around the five dollar mark for what he got.

“Coffee’s on me today, don’t worry about it,” Keith said, waving the other boy off like it was nothing. Which it was. Nothing that is. At least to Keith, it was. Lance, however, was about to die.

“Awwww! Keefers! That’s so sweet of you!” Lance placed his hand over his heart and leaned against the counter. I can’t believe it. Keith, paying for my coffee. What did I do to be so blessed?” Keith rolled his eyes and pushed Lance away from the counter.

“Would you shut up? It’s not that big of a deal.” He mumbled, yet again embarrassed. Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee and tossed over 2 dollars, ignoring Keith’s outstretched hand when he went give Lance his change.

“Not a big deal? Are you serious Keith? I’ve been so worried that I was actually annoying the shit out of you and you were just too nice to say anything about it! But now I know that you do actually like it when I do this stupid shit!” Keith looked startled.

“You thought I didn’t like you?” he asked, genuinely confused. Keith thought he was oblivious as fuck when it came to his soul-sucking crush on the tall young man. Lance rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I mean… yeah? Kinda? I get told that I’m too loud and obnoxious and that I only irritate people a lot so… I kinda get self-conscious sometimes.” Keith was suddenly very angry with whoever the fuck dared to tell this beautiful boy that he was anything less than amazing.

“Katie! I’m taking my break, be back… Later! ” Keith called out over his shoulder before taking off his apron and walking out from behind the counter. “Well?” He asked, looking at Lance expectantly. After only a second of hesitation, Lance smiled and walked after the smaller boy.

~~~

Keith was nervous as hell. He hadn’t really thought this through all the way; the only thing running through his mind was that he needed to make sure Lance knew he was an amazing person and felt like he was loved. Because he was. And whoever told him he was loud and obnoxious was an idiot who didn’t really know him or the fact that he had a heart of gold.

“So, I uh… I wanted to tell you something. And, i-its totally ok if you don’t like… feel the same way or anything? But I just wanted to tell you. Especially since you said that some people think you’re annoying, cuz’ that not true. Like at all, Lance.” Keith fidgeted nervously, playing with his fingers. 

“I- um. Thanks, Keith. That means a lot.” Lance said quietly. The two young men were sitting on a wooden bench, a water fountain towering over them. The sun was getting lower in the sky and the air was getting cooler, causing the two men to unconsciously scoot closer and closer to each other. 

“I… fuck it. I like you, Lance. Like,  _ like _ you like you. I know I may act like I find you annoying sometimes but that mostly because I’ve been dealing with people who  _ actually _ annoy the shit out of me. It has nothing to do with you. IN fact, you’re the highlight of my day. I can’t way to see you and I know this sounds really stupid and pathetic and you definitely don't feel the same way but… I just wanted you to know that you’re an amazing person and so much fun to be around, your smile is so fucking beautiful that I can’t help but smile too when I see it. And god, you laugh.” Keith cleared his throat, blushing deeply and avoiding looking over at Lance; who had not said a single thing since Keith started rambling. “You deserve so much, Lance. And I hope you get everything you need and want. Always. I just wanted you to know that.” 

Lance stared at Keith, eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears.  Keith finally looked up and stood abruptly, hands covering his mouth. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Are you ok? I’m sorry, god this was a bad idea, I’m so sorry I-” Lance smiled up at the raven boy and grabbed his hand, stopping Keith’s panic. He took in a deep, shaky breath. 

“Thank you.” with that he rose and wrapped Keith in a hug, seeming to never want to let go. Which Keith was ok with, all things considered. “Thank you so much,” the Cuban whispered again, voice muffled from burying his head into Keiths’ shoulder. They stood there for a while, Keith with his arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s shoulders -it took him a minute to finally move the damn things- and Lance with his long arms around the other boy’s waist. After what could have been minutes or hours, Lance finally backed away, rubbing at his eyes and sniffling. He cleared his throat before finally speaking. 

“I… god Keith I-” he didn’t know what to say. He couldn't think of the right words to express how much Keith's words had affected him. Actions speak louder than words though, right? Wiping at his eyes one last time, Lance grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt and dove down, capturing his lips. Keith made a startled noise but quickly melted into the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of Lances’ soft lips and the sweet taste of his over-sugared coffee. Lance pulled away only far enough so that they could breathe and talk, not wanting to put any more space between them than necessary. “I uh, I like you too. If that wasn’t obvious.” he chuckled softly and saw Keith smile before rolling forward onto his toes to kiss him again. Less urgent this time, less rushed. Sweet and simple, full of love and affection. The two kissed for a while, Keith running his hands up Lance’s neck and into his hair, Lance running his hands  _ down _ and squeezing, reveling in the small moan that escapes Keith. “God I’ve wanted to do this for so long now,” he said between kisses. 

“Kiss me or grab my ass?” Keith asked smugly, pulling away but keeping his hands in Lance’s hair. Lance smirked and gave another firm squeeze. 

“Both,” he said, then began to pepper Keith's face in kisses, causing the other boy to laugh. “God, I can’t believe it worked.” the Cuban said, pulling Keith down to sit back on the bench with him. 

“What plan is that?” Lance smirked.

“Operation  _ Win Keith's Heart _ , of course.” At Keith's confusion, Lance just laughed again. “The handshake, sweetheart.” Realization dawned on him and he smacked Lance shoulder playfully.

“You did  _ not _ make me suffer that stupid thing for a fucking year and a half just so you could win me over.” At Lance’s grin, Keith huffed and slumped against the bench.” I’d hate you if I didn’t like you so much.” he mumbled. 

“Speaking of which,” Lance said, reaching over and grabbing ahold of Keith's pale hand. “I know we kinda already made out and shit but I wanna make it official. Keith…. Marmora Kogane,” The Asian boy laughed loudly. “Will you be my boyfriend? Cuz’ if not I’m just gonna have to come up with some other kind of handshake to annoy you into falling for me and I don’t think either of us really wants that but I mean I’ll do i-” Keith cut him off with a kiss. 

“Yes, you dork. I will be your boyfriend.” 

“Best fucking handshake _ever_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
